1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. Further, the present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In addition, there has been a growing interest in global environment and the development of liquid crystal display devices consuming less power has thus attracted attention. Thus, a driving method called a field sequential driving method (hereinafter, a field sequential system) has been developed.
In the field sequential system, backlights of red (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to R), green (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to G), and blue (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to B) are switched within a predetermined period, and light of R, G, and B are supplied to a display panel. Therefore, a color filter is not necessarily provided for each pixel, and use efficiency of transmitting light from a backlight can be enhanced. Further, because one pixel can express R, G, and B, it is advantageous that improvement in definition is easily realized.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which in order to achieve reduction in power consumption of a liquid crystal display device operated using the field sequential system, light sources corresponding to R, G, and B are used in displaying a color image and a light source corresponding to a single color (e.g., white (W)) is used in a monochrome image displaying a letter or the like.
Reference
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248463